22 July 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-07-22 ; Comments * Peel mentions his technical man saying that the 10,000 Maniacs track Maddox Table sound like REM and threatens to box him in whilst the Propaganda track is playing, despite JP playing the Golden Palominos track, which features vocals from Michael Stipe of REM. * Peel plays Propaganda's Sorry For Laughing, which was originally done by Josef K, which he also plays. * Peel mentions his lowest point over the weekend was draining the pipe and his highest was a carnival at Stowmarket. * Peel plays a track from Fairport Convention, whose album Liege & Lief was produced by Joe Boyd, who produced 10,000 Maniacs latest LP. * He mentions that the 10,000 Maniacs track Just As The Tide Was A'Flowin' is his favourite session track by them. The song was previously recorded - twice - by Shirley Collins, the first version appearing on the 1968 LP Power Of The True Love Knot, also produced by Joe Boyd. *Audio taken from a haul of 1500 mixed edited radio show tapes, purchased from a Scottish collector by a group including Peel Mailing List member Haze. Sessions *That Petrol Emotion #1, recorded 11th June 1985, repeat, first broadcast 24 June 1985. *10,000 Maniacs only session, recorded 23rd June 1985, repeat, first broadcast 01 July 1985. Tracklisting *Golden Palominos: Omaha (7") Celluloid *Wild Jimmy Spruill: Kansas City March (v/a LP - The Hard Grind Bluesman 1956-1964) Krazy Kat *10,000 Maniacs: Maddox Table (session) *Propaganda: Sorry For Laughing (LP - A Secret Wish) ZTT *Josef K: Sorry For Laughing (LP - The Only Fun In Town) Postcard *That Petrol Emotion: Can't Stop (session) *Derrick Harriot: Checking Out (12" - Checking Out / Dance The Reggae Music) Hawkeye *Emptifish: Surfboard (7" - Branksmere Sessions) Crystal *Safari Party: Hope In Hell (7") Pure And Vain *Rock Master Scott And The Dynamic Three: The Roof Is On Fire (12") Reality *10,000 Maniacs: Back O' The Moon (session) *Fairport Convention: The Deserter (LP - Liege & Lief) Island *Cramps: Surfin' Dead (v/a LP - The Return Of The Living Dead (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)) Big Beat *That Petrol Emotion: Blind Spot (session) *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Duppy Conqueror (LP - Rasta Revolution) Fame *Braille Party: Wo Wo Wo (LP - Welcome To Maryland) Fountain Of Youth *Bothy Band: Farewell To Erin (LP - Afterhours) Mulligan *del Amitri: Sticks And Stones Girl (7") Chrysalis CHS 2859 #''' *Thomas Mapfumo And The Blacks Unlimited: Tondobayana (LP - Mr Music (Africa)) Earthworks :(BBC One Roadshow trailer) *10,000 Maniacs: Just As The Tide Was A'Flowin' (session) *Half Pint: Freedom Fighter (12" - Freedom Fighter / Hold On) Greensleeves *Folk Devils: Wail (12" - Fire And Chrome) Karbon *Mofungo: Don't Shoot That Junk Into Your Arm Again, Please (LP - Frederick Douglass) Twin/Tone *Nathan Abshire And The Pinegrove Playboys: Pine Grove Blues *That Petrol Emotion: V2 (session) *Blubbery Hellbellies: Broken Man (LP - Flabbergasted) Upright *Touré Kunda: M'Barring (LP - Natalia) Celluloid *Dwight Yoakam: It Won't Hurt (LP - Guitars, Cadillacs, Etc., Etc.) Reprise *10,000 Maniacs: Lily Dale (session) *Bob Hope To Die: Honeymoon (12" - Shite) Backs *That Petrol Emotion: Lettuce (session) *One Thousand Violins: Like One Thousand Violins (12" - Halcyon Days) Dreamworld Tracks marked '''# available on File 1. File ;Name *1) 1985-07-22, 08-12, 09-03, 09-04, 10-30 & 11-05.mp3 *2) 020A-B0558XXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *3) 020A-B0558XXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *1) 0:24:30 (to 0:03:07) *2) 0:59:55 *3) 1:00:02 ;Other *1) Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *2) 3) Recordings at the British Library. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) 3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B558/1) Category:1985 Category:Scottish Gumtree Tapes Category:Available online Category:British Library